Tech Armor
Tech Armor is a tech power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. The power generates an energy armor suit that boosts the user's shields. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +25.00% of maximum shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 7.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 30.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 100.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +50.00% of maximum shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 10.00 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 40.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 130.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +75.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 12.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 50.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 160.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Assault Armor *The armor is now rigged for maximum pulse when it is destroyed, increasing its damage, force, and radius. In case any enemies still survive, it gives an additional shield boost after the detonation. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +75.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 18.00 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 100.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 240.00 newtons **'Energy Pulse Shield Boost': 50.00% of maximum shields Power Armor *The armor's deflection capability is now at maximum, and the armor can channel its energy into biotic amps and weapons, increasing the damage of all your powers. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until destroyed **'Shield Strength': +100.00% of base shields **'Energy Pulse Radius': 12.50 meters **'Energy Pulse Damage': 50.00 points **'Energy Pulse Force': 160.00 newtons **'Power Damage Bonus': +15.00% Player Notes *When the armor is destroyed, it sends out a pulse of energy, damaging nearby enemies and knocking down unprotected targets while staggering most protected targets. *The Tech Armor's shield boost only applies to your base shield value. Any extra shielding from armor components and upgrades will not be multiplied by Tech Armor’s shield boost. However, your total shield value with armor components and upgrades will be refilled to 50% by the Assault Armor's pulse when it is destroyed. *Tech Armor gives you additional shield strength on top of your base shields. Thus, it is possible to raise Shepard's shields to more than double (even triple) their original strength, by using a fully upgraded Tech Armor, Damage Protection upgrades, and shield boosting powers (such as Geth Shield Boost). *Tech Armor does not put an additional layer to your shields, it just doubles their stat. As long as there is still one shield strength left, Tech Armor holds, and your shields will regenerate to their full strength as provided by this power. However, if your shields are down, the Tech Armor is lost and your shields will only regenerate to their original level before Tech Armor kicks in. *Tech Armor is unique among the four shield-increasing powers in that it has a duration of 'until destroyed'. This makes it very useful--simply activate it at the start of a mission and it will remain until taken down. You never need to worry about a timer running. *Tech Armor will instantly kill any unarmored Husks once destroyed and the vast energy pulse radius only enhances its effectiveness. Hence, the Assault Armor's huge 18 metre radius could prove a viable tactic on missions like the Reaper IFF. *From Rank 3 onward, Tech Armor will reset the cooldown for all allies when used, making a Sentinel's allies more efficient than they are for other classes. Availability *Sentinel Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Tech Armor Protect yourself with this holographic armor or detonate it to damage nearby enemies. Slows power use by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 35% *'Explosion Damage:' 400 *'Explosion Radius:' 3 m Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed after armor detonation by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 35% *'Explosion Damage:' 400 *'Explosion Radius:' 3 m Rank 3: Damage & Radius Increase detonation damage by 20%. Increase impact radius by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 35% *'Explosion Damage:' 480 *'Explosion Radius:' 3.60 m Rank 4: Damage & Radius/Durability Damage & Radius Increase detonation damage by 30%. Increase impact radius by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 35% *'Explosion Damage:' 600 *'Explosion Radius:' 4.50 m Durability Increase damage protection by an additional 5%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 40% *'Explosion Damage:' 480 *'Explosion Radius:' 3.60 m Rank 5: Power Damage/Melee Damage Power Damage Increase power damage and force by 30% while armor is active. Melee Damage Increase melee damage by 40% while the power is active. Rank 6: Power Recharge/Durability Power Recharge Reduce power speed penalty by 30%. Durability Increase damage protection by an additional 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 45% (Damage & Radius), 50% (Durability) *'Explosion Damage:' 600 (Damage & Radius), 480 (Durability) *'Explosion Radius:' 4.50 m (Damage & Radius), 3.60 m (Durability) Player Notes *The power use penalty at Rank 1 Tech Armor is not 50% overall reduction to Power Recharge Speed, but a 50% points reduction of the Power Recharge Speed. Ex: If you have +200% Power Recharge Speed when looking at the weapons screen, activating Rank 1 Tech Armor reduces that Power Recharge Speed to +150%. *The power speed penalty reduction of 30% at Rank 6 Tech Armor reduces the penalty down to 20%. 50% points penalty (Rank 1) - 30% points penalty reduction (Rank 6) = 20% Power Recharge Speed points penalty. Ex: If you have +200% Power Recharge Speed, activating Rank 6 Tech Armor only reduces your Power Recharge Speed to +180%. *Tech Armor's damage protection bonus can stack with additional powers. If built correctly, the damage protection can stack up to a total of 90%, which is incredibly useful on higher difficulties. *Tech Armor only has a cooldown when detonated, and cannot be broken: even when downed in multiplayer, you will always rise with your armor intact. *When Tech Armor is activated (detonation is immediate), the player's character does a short animation of using the omni-tool which will override running, rolling, firing or side-stepping. This can leave the character open to enemy attacks, but can be cancelled by light melee, leaving cover from the sides, sprinting or rolling again. *Tech Armor can hit enemies from behind cover and through walls. *A Tech Armor detonation has a hidden base force value of 1000N, which can cause most humanoid enemies to be staggered. Availability *'Single-player:' Sentinel *'Multiplayer:' Asari Valkyrie Sentinel, Human Sentinel, Krogan Sentinel, Krogan Warlord Sentinel, Turian Sentinel fr:Technoblindage Category:Tech Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Sentinels Category:Multiplayer